1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rear sprocket. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rear sprocket that has a teeth arrangement configured to provide smooth and reliable downshifting from a smaller sprocket of a bicycle rear sprocket assembly to the bicycle rear sprocket.
2. Background Information
Typically, a multi-speed bicycle drive train includes a bicycle front sprocket assembly having one or more front sprockets, a bicycle rear sprocket assembly having a plurality of rear sprockets coupled to the rear wheel via a freewheel and a drive chain to propel the bicycle. Front and rear derailleurs are arranged to force or shift the chain laterally between the various front and rear sprockets, respectively.
In terms of a bicycle rear sprocket assembly, the term “downshift” as used herein refers to a shift from a smaller rear sprocket to a larger rear sprocket, while the term “upshift” as used herein refers to a shift from a larger rear sprocket to a smaller rear sprocket. Basically, when the bicycle rear sprocket assembly is rotated in a driving direction, the inner and outer link plates engage the teeth of one of the rear sprockets. In the case of a rear sprocket with an even number of teeth, the inner and outer link plates will always engage the same teeth. In the case of a rear sprocket with an odd number of teeth, the inner and outer link plates will alternately engage different teeth with each rotation of the bicycle rear sprocket assembly. Therefore, the teeth of the rear sprockets will alternately engage both the inner and outer link plates.